Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~
|producer = Tsunku |Last = |Next = }} Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~(チャンプル①～ハッピーマリッジソングカバー集～) is a cover album of Japanese songs reinterpreted by members of Hello! Project. It was released on July 15, 2009. Former units were revived with new members on this occasion, and they were collectively referred to as Chanpuru (チャンプル) units. First printings came with one of five random photo cards. Tracklist # DIAMONDS - High-King (PRINCESS PRINCESS cover) # Ai wa Katsu - ℃-ute, Mano Erina ( cover) # YES-YES-YES - Aa! (OFF COURSE cover) # Tentoumushi no Samba - Shin Minimoni (Cherish cover) # Kimi ga Iru Dake de (君がいるだけで; Just By You Being Here) - Petitmoni V (Kome Kome CLUB cover) # Heya to Y Shirt to Watashi (部屋とYシャツと私; The Room and the White Shirt and I) - Tanaka Reina (Hiramatsu Eri cover) # Mamotte Agetai (守ってあげたい; I Want to Protect You) - Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri (Matsutoya Yumi cover) # Cosmos (秋桜) - Takahashi Ai (Yamaguchi Momoe cover) # Mirai Yosouzu II (未来予想図II; A Picture of Our Future II) - ZYX-α (DREAMS COME TRUE cover) # ONLY YOU - Zoku v-u-den (BOØWY cover) # Akai Sweet Pea (赤いスイートピー; Red Sweet Pea) - Tanpopo# (Matsuda Seiko cover) # for you... - Linlin (Takahashi Mariko cover) # Kanpaku Sengen (関白宣言; Adviser's Declaration) - Berryz Koubou, Mano Erina (Sada Masashi cover) # Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni (世界は二人のために; The World Exists for the Two of Us) - Michishige Sayumi, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Junjun (Sagara Naomi cover) Featured Members * Morning Musume ** 5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa ** 6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina ** 7th gen: Kusumi Koharu ** 8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin * Berryz Koubou ** Shimizu Saki ** Tsugunaga Momoko ** Tokunaga Chinami ** Sudo Maasa ** Natsuyaki Miyabi ** Kumai Yurina ** Sugaya Risako * ℃-ute ** Umeda Erika ** Yajima Maimi ** Nakajima Saki ** Suzuki Airi ** Okai Chisato ** Hagiwara Mai * Mano Erina * High-King ** Takahashi Ai ** Tanaka Reina ** Shimizu Saki ** Yajima Maimi ** Maeda Yuuka * Aa! ** Natsuyaki Miyabi ** Suzuki Airi ** Saho Akari * Shin Minimoni ** Linlin ** Fukuda Kanon ** Takeuchi Akari ** Miyamoto Karin * Petitmoni V ** Nakajima Saki ** Hagiwara Mai ** Mano Erina * ZYX-α ** Niigaki Risa ** Kusumi Koharu ** Tsugunaga Momoko ** Tokunaga Chinami ** Sudo Maasa ** Umeda Erika ** Wada Ayaka ** Ogawa Saki * Zoku v-u-den ** Michishige Sayumi ** Junjun ** Sugaya Risako * Tanpopo# ** Kamei Eri ** Mitsui Aika ** Kumai Yurina ** Okai Chisato Album Information #DIAMONDS #*Lyrics: Nakayama Kanako #*Composition: Okui Kaori #*Arrangement, Programming: Tanaka Nao #*E. Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, CHINO #Ai wa Katsu #*Lyrics and Composition: #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Yamazaki Jun #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, Hello Pro Egg #YES-YES-YES #*Lyrics and Composition: Oda Kazumasa #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, Takahashi Yuichi, Suzuki Airi #Tentoumushi no Samba #*Lyrics: Saito Daizo #*Composition: Makaino Shunichi #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Chorus: Linlin, Tsunku #Kimi ga Iru Dake de #*Lyrics and Composition: Kome Kome CLUB #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Fujisawa Yoshiaki #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki #Heya to Y Shirt to Watashi #*Lyrics and Composition: Hiramatsu Eri #*Arrangement, Programming: Egami Kotaro #Mamotte Agetai #*Lyrics and Composition: Matsutoya Yumi #*Arrangement, Programming: Yuasa Koichi #*A & E Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, CHINO #Cosmos #*Lyrics and Composition: Sada Masashi #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Drums: Takao Toshiyuki #*Bass: Sting Miyamoto #*Apf: Matsumoto Keiji #*Perc: BIG #*Flute: Takeuchi Yoshinari #*Strings: Manabe Yu Strings #Mirai Yosouzu II #*Lyrics and Composition: Yoshida Miwa #*Arrangement, Programming: Yuasa Koichi #*Chorus: Niigaki Risa, Tsugunaga Momoko, CHINO, Takeuchi Hiroaki #ONLY YOU #*Lyrics: Himuro Kyousuke #*Composition: Hotei Tomoyasu #*Arrangement, Programming: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*A&E. Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki #Akai Sweet Pea #*Lyrics: Matsumoto Takashi #*Composition: Kureta Karuho #*Arrangement, Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Kamei Eri, Takeuchi Hiroaki #for you... #*Lyrics: Otsu Akira #*Composition: Suzuki Kisaburo #*Arrangement, Programming: Yuasa Koichi #*A.&E Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: CHINO #Kanpaku Sengen #*Lyrics and Composition: Sada Masashi #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: Hello Pro Egg #Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni #*Lyrics: Yamagami Michio #*Composition: Izumi Taku #*Arrangement, Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: CHINO Concert Performances ;DIAMONDS *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ ;Ai wa Katsu *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ - Yajima Maimi ;Heya to Y Shirt to Watashi *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ ;Cosmos *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ ;ONLY YOU *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ - Okai Chisato Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 5,635 Trivia *This album released after the formation of S/mileage and the release of their first indies single, but while all original members are present in this album they are still instead credited as members of Hello Pro Egg. *"Tentoumushi no Samba" was also covered by Matsuura Aya and Ishii Rika on Folk Songs 2. *"Ai wa Katsu" was also covered by Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers for their charity single. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: *Lyrics: DIAMONDS, Ai wa Katsu, YES-YES-YES, Tentoumushi no Samba, Kimi ga Iru Dake de, Heya to Y Shirt to Watashi, Mamotte Agetai, Cosmos, Mirai Yosouzu II, ONLY YOU, Akai Sweet Pea, for you..., Kanpaku Sengen, Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni cs:Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ Category:Cover Albums Category:2009 Albums Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:Berryz Koubou Albums In Category:C-ute Albums In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In